Romance Between a Captain and a Goddess
by oncer-troubles
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Captain Rogers and Lady Sif. They may tie in together as it goes but I'm not sure. Rated K plus for now, but I may write a few more explicit scenes later on.


_**A/N: I think this may be a collection of one-shots about Steve and Sif. They may tie together, may not. I just really wanted to write a few scenes between these two characters that I ship wholeheartedly. If you like it, awesome. If not, okay. Thanks for taking the time to read it either way.**_

* * *

Even after the incident in new York, the Avengers kept in touch. For them it was sort of difficult not to. They were the only ones who understood each other. It inevitably made them closer. Stark Tower always seemed to be their place to go and tonight, Tony was holding a small gathering for all of them and a few invited friends. Seeing as everyone he'd ever known had died years ago, Steve came alone.

"You wish to test your strength against mine?"

Steve laughed as Thor asked. "Well, yeah. A little. I mean, you're strength surpasses anything a human might hope to be capable of. I'm a super-enhanced human. I'm strong and I want to see if that changes things."

Thor looked as amused as the Captain. "I see. Very well. Let us test this."

Everyone took notice now of the super-soldier and Asgardian readying themselves to fight and began to make room for them. Once space was cleared, Steve charged. Thor caught his fist and tossed him back, easily damaging a table that Tony had been attempting to remove from the area. "Alright. That was pointless." He said, dropping the tables leg on the ground. The only intact part of it left.

"Sorry Stark." Steve grunted as he stood and took another fighting stance. Thor seemed to be watching and waiting for the super-soldier to make a move. Finally Steve charged again. However before Thor could react another fist slammed into Steve's jaw and sent him flying into the wall.

He shook his head to clear his dazed mind and looked up, surprised to see a woman he didn't know standing over him with clenched fists. "If you wish to get to Thor you will have to go through me."

Steve groaned as he stood, still feeling that punch on his jaw. "Two against one? That hardly seems like a fair way to test this theory." He said with a smile.

She cocked her head and frowned. "Sif." Thor placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. "He is testing his strength against my own."

Understanding struck her features. "Ah. I see." She turned back to Steve. "My apologies."

He grinned. "It's alright ma'am. Besides, I think you just proved that even a super-soldier has difficulties matching the strength of an Asgardian. If I didn't have this super-soldier serum in me I suspect that punch might have killed me."

"Indeed." Thor agreed. "Very easily."

Steve rubbed his jaw and grimaced a little. "Good thing I'm not you're average human then..."

"What took you so long to arrive?" Thor asked her.

As she turned back to speak with him everyone in the room resumed their conversations from before. Steve slipped away to his room, where he checked the bruise forming on his jaw in the bathroom mirror. "Wow. She's got quite a punch." He muttered as he examined the light purple splotch.

A knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts. He left the bathroom, being sure to grab a rag from the sink as he did so, and opened his bedroom door. The Asgardian stood there and Steve had to admit that he was a little surprised to see her. "Uh, hi."

"May I enter?"

He stepped back and gestured for her to come inside. She stepped in, casting her eyes about the room outfitted with dumbbells and a simple bed. "What can I do for you ma'am?" Steve asked, shutting the door and returning to the bathroom.

She followed him and he was aware of her watching as he ran cold water over the rag and pressed it against his bruised jaw. "I wanted to apologize again. I can see that, though you are stronger than the average human, I still caused some damage to you."

He smiled. "Nothing I won't be able to get over easily. It's just a bruised jaw. I've been through worse." He removed the rag and tossed it back over the side of the sink. "Besides, you were defending your friend. I think you had a pretty good reason for it."

She stepped forward abruptly. "You are different from your fellow Midgardians..." She said this thoughtfully, studying his face.

He took notice of her sudden closeness as he replied, "Ah yeah, well, you know, the super-soldier thing sort of sets me apart..."

"I make no reference to this serum you speak of." She said quietly. "But rather to the way you carry yourself. You differ drastically from the metal man, Tony, and the other with the arrows. You as well differ from the men of Asgard. They do not have your manners or thoughtfulness. I find it quite refreshing."

He didn't know how to respond. He stuttered out a thanks and was acutely aware of her leaning in closer. He took notice now of the muscles that rippled under her armor and the flow of her soft, raven-black hair as it framed her face. "I have to tell you, uh, you're nothing like your fellow Asgardians. Or any human lady I've ever known, either." She was so close now, a soft smile playing on her features. He managed to continue with, "You're very beautiful."

Then it happened. Their lips met as she leaned into him. He could feel her toned body against him and relished the feeling of her soft lips caressing his own. She grabbed his hair and the kiss went from soft to vigorous, her biting his lower lip gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to contain his urge to disrobe her and barely noticed her hands snaking up his shirt to rest on his chest. She pushed him back against the wall hard, leaving a hole in it as they continued their passionate lip-lock for a moment longer.

When they separated for air he found his shy side returned. He backed up a little as she brushed a lock of hair from her face. "That was, uh...wow." Was all he could manage to say.

She smiled softly. "Have I impressed you, soldier?"

"Heh, uh, well, that's one way of putting it." She seemed amused by his shyness as he said, "I realize that, uh, we don't even know each others names."

"Indeed we do not. That can be easily remedied." She brushed his forearm with her fingertips. "I am Lady Sif."

"I'm, uh, I'm Steven Rogers. You can call me Steve though." She inclined her head in understanding. "Ah, well uh, now that the introductions are out of the way..." Steve smiled nervously. "Are you hungry, Sif? I know of a nice place to get a meal."

She nodded, seemingly pleased that he had offered. "I am famished. Lead the way, Steve."


End file.
